Spend my life with you
by Buttered Angie
Summary: Rory thinks that her and Tristan have already drifted so far apart that she's at the point of giving up on her old Chilton buddy, but they're not as apart as they seem...
1. no hot water!

Title: Spend my life with you  
  
Disclaimer: I own all the characters that you've never seen before ^ ^ I've made up quite a few new ones.so yeah just keep an eye out for them  
  
A/N: okay I hope you like this fic! R/R please if you have any questions or whatever. I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah and I've used [.] for thoughts because I'm too lazy to put it into italics =S and I might forget to do that whole [.] thing in later chapters so remind me please! And tell me of any typos or wrong punctuation etc. ^.^ thank you!  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Rory hugged her pillow tightly, burying her face in its comforting, familiar fabric. As the moonlight seeped through her half open window, it illuminated the tearstains on her face. She couldn't understand it.  
  
[I've wanted to go to Harvard for as long as I can remember.] Rory thought to herself. [So why do I feel so sad?]  
  
It was her last night at Stars Hollow before she began her exciting venture to Harvard College, but instead of celebrating, she was alone in her room, crying to herself. Rory knew why she was so sad. Why she was wasn't celebrating with Paris and Lane, why she wasn't spending every precious second she had left in Stars Hollow with her long-time boyfriend Dean, why she wasn't guzzling down coffee with her mother at Luke's, why she wasn't.happy. It was because of Jess.  
  
Jess! His name alone made her smile, and his face floated into her mind. He had changed her, in the short time he had spent in her life. He had made her more rebellious, and she liked it. He showed her a world she never dreamed of. She thrived off her and Jess' conversations, and didn't know how she would survive without them.  
  
Sitting up slowly, she brushed some of her hair off her face, and walked slowly to her window. Opening it up all the way, she watched the moon shine down on Stars Hollow. Somewhere out there, lying down on his bed on the top floor of Luke's dinner she knew Jess had the phone next to him, staring at it, wishing that she would call. Well, Rory wouldn't call. She couldn't, because she knew that if she did, she wouldn't want to go to Harvard anymore.  
  
"I love you Jess," she whispered, letting the wind sweep her words away. "Only you."  
  
Then she slammed her window shut, and curled up onto her bed, pulling up her warm covers around her. Closing her eyes, her last thought before she fell asleep was [.if only I could spend my life here forever with you. ]  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Rory! Quit studying!" Melody bounced over to her blue-eyed friend and nudged her. "You need a break!"  
  
M-M-Melody." Rory said, trying not to yawn. "I need to read this chapter at least three more times if I want to pass this test with a reasonable grade!"  
  
"Three more times?" Melody swished her shiny black hair behind her shoulders, making it sparkle blue. "How many times have you read it already?"  
  
"Oh, just a couple," Rory said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Mel," Sharon warned her friend. She strutted over to Rory's study table, which was littered with paper. "She's been up all night reading and re-reading that damn chapter."  
  
"What?! Rory didn't you sleep?" Innocent, green-eyed Melody was mortified.  
  
Rory dismissed Melody's concern with a shrug. "Oh, I caught a couple of hours rest," she lied.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Ever energetic Melody rushed across the room to open it. In walked a bath soap-scented Laura, carefully balancing a towel on her head. She looked angry, and her nose was red.  
  
"THERE'S NO HOT WATER!!!" she yelled, and even Rory looked up from her books.  
  
"No hot water?" Sharon asked, automatically taking control of the situation. She flicked her untamed, blonde hair out of her face as she tried to think. "How come?"  
  
"Did we pay the bill?" Melody asked uncertainly, sitting down cross-legged on the floor and looking up at the others. "Whose turn was it anyway?"  
  
"It was Rory's turn," Sharon said, looking pointedly over at Rory, who had gone back to studying. "Rory, did you forget to pay the bill?" she asked bluntly.  
  
".Uh uh.what?" Rory mumbled.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory looked up from her book. "I didn't forget! I promise, I paid the bills last week!" Rory's blue eyes were large and sincere.  
  
"Then what's going on?" Sharon asked no one in particular, her forehead furrowed with confusion."  
  
"That's what I'd like know!" Laura said, sitting down crossly next to Melody. "This is all your fault Rory!"  
  
"My fault? What did I do?"  
  
"Rory didn't do anything!" Melody said, jumping to Rory's defence.  
  
"Well, maybe that's the problem! Maybe she forgot to pay the bill and just doesn't know it."  
  
"But she said she paid the bill! If Rory said it then I believe it!"  
  
"If Rory said it then I believe it!" Laura mimicked, and laughed. "What a loser!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Enough! Enough!" Sharon jumped between the two, who were glaring daggers at each other. "Down tigers! Relax! I call a truce between you too! Whatever!"  
  
Thunk!  
  
Melody shrieked.  
  
"Shut up!" Laura told her.  
  
"Okay, what was that?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Whatever it is I'm going to find out." Rory stood up and walked briskly out of the dorm, leaving her book half open on the desk.  
  
The three girls blinked, and there was silence. Then.  
  
"She moved!!! She's alive!!!" Melody cheered, and ran out of the door, following Rory.  
  
Sharon's curiosity got the better of her; she shrugged at Laura and walked out of the dorm too. Laura looked around at the messy dorm, her gaze fell from Melody's jeans to Sharon's hair ties to Rory's book, and then to her own half eaten bagel, then she sighed, unwrapped the towel from around her head and followed.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Wait for me!"  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
Tristan and his two other friends, Darrel and Thomas, were still laughing when Rory and the girls approached them.  
  
"Good one Tristan! Switching off the girls hot water! Wicked!" Thomas slapped Tristan on the back. Tristan smirked back, and then the three of them burst into laughter.  
  
"Whoa! Look at all the angry chicks!" Darrel nudged Tristan, who was too busy laughing to notice the approaching girls. When he finally looked up, gasping for air, he came face to face with the stunning blue eyes of Rory Gilmore.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Tristan.?" Rory said uncertainly, stopping in her tracks. Her thoughts and emotions raced through her faster then she could register them. It had been a long time since she had seen him, and he seemed to have changed a lot. Rory noticed that he didn't call her 'Mary' anymore. She missed that. It used to be their 'thing'. Now he was just a stranger who knew her name.  
  
An awkward silence hung in the air between them. It was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of Rory's pager beeping, and she thankfully checked it.  
  
"Who's calling?" Tristan asked.  
  
"No one," Rory replied shortly. Melody looked over Rory's shoulder.  
  
"Rory!" she squealed. "It's not no one. It's Jess!"  
  
"Yeah.Jess." Rory nudged Melody in the ribs and she became silent.  
  
"Who's Jess?" Tristan sounded only mildly interested, and Rory could see him itching to go and find something more interesting to do.  
  
"Just a friend from Stars Hollow."  
  
"Not just any friend," Sharon exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah Rory, that's not the way to talk about your boyfriend." Laura put in.  
  
"He's not my boyfr-"  
  
"Gotta run. Bye. Come on, guys." Tristan yawned obviously, and walked off.  
  
Rory blinked, a little hurt, but then shrugged it off.  
  
"Who was that?" Sharon asked with bright eyes.  
  
"Tristan Dugrey" Melody giggled. "Bonnie told me about him. He's a rich one, that guy. Don't get in his way, I hear he's really bad tempered."  
  
"What would Bonnie know about him?" Laura sniffed snobbishly. "My parents have business with his parents and they go over to his house a lot. I've never actually been there, but I hear that it's really big."  
  
"You're right." Rory told her. "It's huge."  
  
Laura looked at Rory strangely. "And how would Iyou /Iknow? You're just a townie!"  
  
Rory nodded. "You know what? You're right Laura. Just because my grandparents, who must I mention love me very much, live in the same neighbourhood as him, and just because I went to the same prep school as him, Chilton, doesn't mean I would know anything about him at all."  
  
Beaming at Laura, Rory turned on her heel and walked off, saying, "Well, I gotta go to class now, girls. I have that huge journalism test and I don't want to be late!"  
  
Laura, Melody, and Sharon stood behind her with open mouths.  
  
"Rory! Wait!"  
  
Rory spun around. Laura gave Rory her best smile, hurried towards her, grabbed her arm and started walking off, leaving Melody and Sharon to follow.  
  
"So.what were you saying about Tristan's house.?" 


	2. attack in the dark

Title: Spend my life with you  
  
Disclaimer: I own all the characters that you've never seen before ^ ^ I've made up quite a few new ones.so yeah just keep an eye out for them  
  
A/N: okay I hope you like this fic! R/R please if you have any questions or whatever. I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah and I've used [.] for thoughts because I'm too lazy to put it into italics =S and I might forget to do that whole [.] thing in later chapters so remind me please! And tell me of any typos or wrong punctuation etc. ^.^ thank you!  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
chapter two  
  
Rory was sitting at her desk once again. It was evening. The sun had just set and the sky was painted with stars. Rory looked out of her dorm window and for a moment felt a slight déjà vu of that last night she spent in her room at Stars Hollow. Then, shaking her head, she looked back down at her book, but not before making a mental note to herself to call Jess.  
  
Laura was sitting next the phone on a beanbag, applying pale orange nail polish to her left hand. Sharon was at the computer typing up an extra credit essay, and Melody was doing origami while sitting on Rory's bed. The phone rang. Laura answered, being the closest one to it, picking up the receiver gingerly with her right hand.  
  
"Hello? Bonnie? Yeah, sure, hold on a sec.MELODY!!!"  
  
"What? " Melody scooted over to Laura.  
  
"Phone"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
Sharon laughed out loud, pushed the print button on her computer with a flourish, and sat back in her chair, waiting for the printer to do its magic.  
  
"Yes, I do have to ask" Melody pouted. "Tell me who it is!"  
  
"You heard my side of the conversation! You should know who it is!"  
  
"I didn't hear! I don't eavesdrop.unlike Isome/I people."  
  
"What do you mean you didn't hear? You were standing halfway across the room! Of course you could hear. Wait, did you just accuse me of evesdropping?!"  
  
Rory glanced up at the book she was reading. "Can you guys keep it down? I still got a couple hundred pages to read and it's not exactly easy to concentrate."  
  
Melody turned to Rory. "Rory, you've read that book about a gazillion times! Give it a rest!"  
  
"Melody, you might not care about your grades because your father can 'pay' your way through any slips in your grades, but, unlike you, I don't have an endless supply of money, so please be quiet!"  
  
Melody looked at Rory, speechless, and then turned around to Laura and slapped her in the face.  
  
"What was that for?" Laura shouted, outraged. She hung up the phone defiantly and threw it onto the floor, hopping to her feet.  
  
"No! The printer won't work!" Sharon pressed the print button on her computer again and again. "Why wont it work?"  
  
"You hung up on Bonnie!!!" Melody accused Laura.  
  
"You whacked me in the face!!!"  
  
"You wouldn't tell me who it was!!!"  
  
"You knew anyway!"  
  
"You're.you're and idiot!"  
  
"So are you!"  
  
"Damn! Why wont the printer work???"  
  
"Everyone, be quiet! Quiet!!!" Rory yelled.  
  
"You're a bigger idiot!"  
  
"You're the biggest idiot!"  
  
"No! This printers the big idiot!!"  
  
"That's it." Rory muttered, and gathered up her books and notes and walked out of the dorm, closing the door behind her. Then, remembering something, she opened the door again.  
  
"Sharon, kick the printer."  
  
Sharon obliged. The printer promptly began to hum.  
  
"Gee, thanks Rory!" she grinned. Then quieter, she said, "You get out of here for awhile and read your book. I'll deal with these two." She grinned evilly.  
  
Rory smiled. "What are you going to do to them, exactly?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
Rory pushed the open the glass door of the nearest coffee shop and walked inside. It was now dark outside and slightly cold. She had forgotten to bring a jacket and now she took refuge in the warmth of the small shop.  
  
Walking right up to the counter, she ordered strong black coffee. When it arrived, she drunk it so enthusiastically that and promptly ordered another, which earned her suspicious looks from the waiter, until she payed for the coffee in advance. Then the waiter rushed off, coming back with a second coffee, and hovered beside her, perhaps hoping that she would buy a third.  
  
Rory, however, was too immersed in her book to notice anything beyond the coffee in her hand, which is why she didn't notice Tristan enter into the small coffee shop, until he sat down in the booth across from her and ordered a coke. Hearing his familiar voice, Rory's head shot up, and caught sight of Tristan, scrawling something in a scrappy, spiral bound notebook, his eyes intent, his face focused.  
  
Rory's face lighted up. No matter how distant Tristan had seemed before, he was still part of her past, which reminded her of Stars Hollow, which made her feel less homesick. And besides, Tristan always acted a little weird around her when other people were around. It was only when Tristan was by himself, like on a night like this, when Tristan revealed his true personality to Rory. He was actually quite affectionate and lovable, and he reminded her strangely enough of Jess. Rory smiled as she thought of Jess.  
  
"Hi Tristan!" she called out. Tristan glanced up, his pen slipping out of his hand. It clattered loudly on the hard linoleum floor. Cursing under his breath he crouched down and picked up his pen clumsily.  
  
"Sorry" Rory said softly. The waiter came back with Tristan's coke.  
  
"Come sit over here," Rory motioned to the seat next to her and beamed encouragingly, even thought Tristan had a dull, uninterested look on his face again.  
  
"Uh." Tristan glanced at the seat next to Rory dubiously. "No thanks. I was just about to go anyway."  
  
Tristan gathered up all his things and walked away, after slipping a couple of green paper notes onto the table.  
  
"Give the lady my drink, " was the only thing he said.  
  
Rory's brow furrowed, confused, as the waiter gleefully collected his tip and put it safely into his pocket. Rory closed her book, now unable to concentrate on the words. Resting her chin on her hands, she thought quietly to herself for a while, then eventually closed her eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss.?"  
  
Rory awoke, being shaken by someone. She looked up, her vision blurred. It was now pitch black outside the coffee shop. The waiter was hovering nervously above her.  
  
"Miss, you fell asleep. We.we're closing down now."  
  
Rory blinked, as the words slowly registered in her mind.  
  
"Oh.okay." Rory grabbed her books and stood up wobbly.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Miss?" The waiter asked.  
  
"No.yes I'm fine." Rory murmured, and walked across the small shop and out the door slowly, still half asleep.  
  
I I wonder what time it is /I she thought.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, she squinted, the dark making it hard for her to see where she was walking. She discerned a darker, straggly shape against the already dark night. The figure approached her. Rory's heart started to beat faster; she was getting more than a little apprehensive. The figure was close now, just a couple of steps away. Rory turned around, looking for the comforting lights of the coffee shop, but she could see nothing but pitch- black night behind her.  
  
"Come here, lass." a croaky voice called out.  
  
She could smell the alcohol in the man's breath and noticed the lopsided way he walked. A wrinkled hand emerged out of the folds of his jacket and grabbed her wrist. Rory struggled but the figure seemed to have immense strength.  
  
"Come, now. Don't struggle." The voice was low and male. Rory let out a small cry as the figure put his arms around her waist and attempted to drag her off in some unseen direction. Rory screamed loudly, yelling for help, until the figure clamped a cold hand over her mouth.  
  
"This will be easier if you don't struggle" the figure said, harsh amusement in his voice, as he brought his face closer to Rory's.  
  
". much easier." 


	3. hero

Title: Spend my life with you  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: okay here's the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews!! Yeah okay and I admit.its going to definitely be a trory ^ ^. R/r again please and I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations and stuff!!!  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
---------------*slightly back in time*----------------  
  
Tristan strode quickly out of the coffee shop, his notes in a mess just like his emotions. [Why couldn't Gilmore just leave me alone?] he thought to himself. [She's part of the past. I'm not interested in people like that anymore. If only.. if only she didn't look at me like that.. ]  
  
Running his free hand through his hair to purposely rough it up, he sighed, and wondered what to do next. Spotting a bench on the side of the footpath he sat down on it, claiming the territory for his own. Then, resignedly, he opened up his notebook and tried to make sense of his own messy scrawl.  
  
-------------------*fast forward to present time*--------------------  
  
  
  
Tristan awoke with a start at the sound of a girl's scream. Blinking, he frantically whipped his head from side to side seeing only darkness. His heart leaped into his throat and he waved his hand frantically in front if his face.  
  
[It's only night!] he scolded himself silently as he saw the black shadow of his hand flutter around his line of sight. [you fell asleep you jerk!]  
  
Closing his books that were still on his lap, he remembered what woke him. Straining his ears slightly he tried to listen, but after a couple of moments of hearing silence he shook his head, thinking the scream was just a figment of his imagination. Grabbing hold of his books he stood up and started walking off.  
  
"Help!!! Someone help me! Ple---" the shrieking stopped mid sentence. An icy cold hand gripped Tristan's heart as he spun around. He knew that voice.  
  
"Rory! Rory!!! Where are you?" he shouted. "Rory!!!"  
  
Running in the direction he last heard her voice. Cursing the darkness he squinted, trying to make sense of the dark shadows that surrounded him.  
  
"Mph!" a muffled cry came from his left. Tristan dove in that direction, bumping into a dark figure dressed in a large coat. The figure grabbed hold of Tristan and thrust him out of his way before disappearing quickly into the shadows. Tristan could smell alcohol in the air, and decided against following the figure. He heard a sob come from a small, huddled up shape in front of him.  
  
"..Rory..?" he asked softly, and slowly approached her, reaching his hand out and gently touching her arm. She moved away from his touch reflexively and the sound of her sobbing increased.  
  
"Rory, it's me, Tristan," He tried again, this time extending his hand to brush a piece of her smooth, long hair behind her ear. She didn't move away, but just sat there, shaking. Moving closer to her, he sat beside her, and gently wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. She collapsed into his arms with helpless tears. His mind told him to leave now, or else questions would be asked, but his heart told him to stay and make sure she was all right. She was a part of his past, after all, and he had an obligation to take care of her. But she was still his past, and nothing more.  
  
Soon Rory's tears subsided. Wiping the wetness off her cheeks with her hand she looked up at Tristan apologetically.  
  
"Sorry," she said, sniffling a little. "I'll be fine. I .overreacted."  
  
Tristan nodded, suddenly cold.  
  
"I was just.so frightened." Rory continued, not reading too deeply into Tristan's silence. Tristan looked down at her, and saw that she was still shaking. She looked up at him for some sort of reply, some sort of words of comfort and support, but all he said was, "I'll walk you home."  
  
"Oh.okay.." Rory said, not entirely sure on how to respond.  
  
The two made their silent trip back to Rory's dorm. When the welcoming lights of the familiar building could be seen, Tristan stopped walking. Rory turned to face him.  
  
"Tristan.um.I'd just like to say.thankyou so much for everything you did tonight."  
  
"It was nothing." He shrugged. "Any other guy would've done the same."  
  
"No it wasn't nothing. It was important, and if there's anything that I can do-"  
  
"Yeah, there is, actually," Tristan cut in.  
  
"Okay, name it."  
  
"Just..uh..you wont mention what I did to anyone, will you?" he asked her, a little uncomfortably.  
  
"No." It wasn't exactly the type of request Rory was expecting, and she felt put out. "Don't worry, I wont."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So..I'd better go.."  
  
Tristan turned around without a backward glance and left Rory standing there, staring and his receding figure. Then she turned around herself, and walked to her dorm. Unlocking the door, she was surprised to find the place uncharacteristically quiet. Looking around, she could hear strange scratching sounds coming from the bathroom. Walking cautiously inside she almost laughed at what she saw.  
  
"Rory! Hi, come for the show?" Sharon beamed.  
  
"Save us Rory!" Melody cried out.  
  
"This is all you're fault to begin with!" Laura told her.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
Melody and Laura were on their hands and knees on the bathroom floor scrubbing each of the tiles with their toothbrushes.  
  
"You two, be quiet. You know what's at stake here." Sharon commanded.  
  
Rory gave Sharon an appraising look. "How did you manage it?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, easy. I just told them to clean the whole bathroom with their toothbrushes, quietly, for the rest of the week, otherwise I'd stop paying the phone bill."  
  
"Sheer brilliance, Sharon. That's all I can say."  
  
Sharon basked in Rory's praise.  
  
"Well.I'm going to bed.I'm tired." Rory said, feigning a yawn.  
  
"Okay, night!" Sharon smiled.  
  
Melody opened her mouth to say something to Rory, but was stopped by a glare from Laura.  
  
Rory walked into her bedroom and collapsed into her bed, exhausted, relieved and still quite shaken up. Closing her eyes for a second to stop the tears from falling, she then quietly reached for the phone. Dialling a well known number to her, she patiently waited for the person on the other line to pick up.  
  
"Hello, Jess..?" 


	4. someone else

Title: Spend my life with you  
  
Disclaimer: I own all the chars you've never seen before including this new one, Kristie.  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. I tried to make it a little more interesting because I thought the last one was a little short. Thanks for all your great reviews! And don't bite my head off for creating Kristie, because no matter what happens this is going to be a trory. Just give it a little bit of time and hopefully it'll be worth the wait! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"There's someone else"  
  
Rory was lying down on her un-made bed, daydreaming. Sharon was sitting on the edge of Rory's bed reading a magazine, and Laura was showing off her aerobic exercises to no one in particular. Melody had just bounced into the room in her pink turtleneck and black denim pants, her shiny hair spraying all over the place, and her green eyes alight with the adrenaline that comes from the exchanging of gossip.  
  
"What?" said Laura, stopping in mid-stretch.  
  
"How?" asked Sharon, chucking her magazine under the bed, giving all her attention to her energetic, hyper friend.  
  
"Who?!" Rory wanted to know, shaking herself out of her thoughts.  
  
"There's someone else." Melody repeated. "She's really pretty with sparkling blue eyes like yours, Rory, except she's got blonde hair to go with it. But not all frizzy and messy like yours, Sharon. Hers is nice and straight and pretty."  
  
Sharon blinked, trying very hard not to be insulted, and she indignantly pushed a tuft of her uncontrollable blonde hair behind her shoulders. Rory waved all this irrelevant information away.  
  
"Yeah, all that can come later." She persisted. "Right now, I just want to know who!"  
  
"Well," Melody began smugly. "Her name's Kristie, she's very, very rich, and she's.."  
  
'She's what?!" Laura practically shrieked. Melody smiled a similar smile to one who was cradling a huge bombshell in their arms.  
  
"..She's Tristan Dugrey's new girlfriend."  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
Rory walked behind a bunch of giggly Harvard girls who were gabbing away and walking at a pace even a turtle could beat. Playing with the edge of her folder absent-mindedly, she couldn't help listening in on their conversations.  
  
"Did you hear the goss on Tristan Dugrey?"  
  
"What? That really spunky one?"  
  
"Yeah, with the blonde hair and the muscles."  
  
"The Brad Pitt look alike!"  
  
"Brad Pitt? Eww!"  
  
"Well, anyway, yeah did you hear about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Apparently he's got a new girlfriend. That really pretty blonde. You know, the one in our economics class?"  
  
"What the really ditzy one?"  
  
"Yeah, the new girl."  
  
"What does he see in her?"  
  
"I heard she's loaded. Got lots of money in the bank."  
  
"That would explain it."  
  
"Yeah, think about all that money!"  
  
"He could've done better you know."  
  
"Yeah! Better then a ditzy dumb blonde who he's only going out with because she's loa-"  
  
Suddenly the girl's fell silent. Rory looked up to see a pretty girl with stunning blue eyes to match her own and sleek, long blonde hair standing in front of the group of girls. She had a crushed expression on her face, and hurt was clearly showing in her eyes.  
  
"Uh.hi Kristie.."  
  
The girl's giggled, this time with a nasty edge, and Rory felt sorry for the blonde girl. Chewing over whether or not she should interfere, she made up her mind and squeezed her way past the group of girls until she was by Kristie's side.  
  
'Hi, I'm Rory!" she said brightly, ignoring the death stares the group of girls were giving her. "What's your name?"  
  
"..Kristie.." the blonde girl replied a little warily.  
  
"Hey, you do you do journalism, right? I think I remember you from class" Rory gave Kristie her best smile.  
  
Kristie nodded, and tentively smiled back.  
  
"Great! Come on I'll show you around."  
  
Kristie thankfully agreed, and followed Rory away from the group of girls. After the group of girls were out of earshot, Kristie turned to Rory.  
  
"Thanks for saving me back there." She smiled, this time a genuine one.  
  
Rory smiled back, pretending to be happy, but inside her heart was breaking, even if she herself would not admit it. [She's perfect] Rory thought to herself. [Even the way she smiles. No wonder she's Tristan's girlfriend. I can see why he likes her. I just wish he would like me too. No! I take that thought back. I like Jess..yeah..um Jess.]  
  
Rory looked down guilty, ashamed of her thoughts, and Kristie tilted her head.  
  
"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" she said, frowning slightly. "Because if I am, I can just go. I don't mind, you know."  
  
[She's pretty and nice] Rory thought sadly. [Tristan deserves someone like her.]  
  
"No, you're all good. I was just thinking to myself." Rory smiled.  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
Rory chewed on her bottom lip, approaching the subject cautiously. "Well, there's this guy who used to be my friend, but I'm not sure if he likes me anymore, and I don't understand why he's treating me differently."  
  
"Oh.." Kristie looked at Rory sympathetically. "That sounds awful. Who is he?"  
  
"He's.." Rory wondered if she should tell the earnest-eyed, blonde girl in front of her. "It's not important." Rory didn't want to change Kristie's opinion of Tristan.  
  
"Okay." Kristie nodded. Then, innocently twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger she asked. "Do you know Tristan Dugrey?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, the question just caught me by surprise."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. But do you know him?"  
  
Rory looked into the innocent blue eyes of the girl she was standing next to.  
  
"I used to."  
  
"..used to? What happened? Anything bad?" Kristie was concerned. "Because he's my new boyfriend, but if there's something wrong with him..then..please tell me."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him!" Rory put in quickly. "It's just that, before I came to Harvard, we spend some time in the same prep school, but after he went to military school, we kind of lost contact."  
  
"Oh, I understand." Kristie was nodding. "Well, it's decided." She then said firmly.  
  
'What's decided?"  
  
"I'm reuniting you and Tristan."  
  
"What?! No! You..you really don't have to.." Rory said in a panic.  
  
"Yes I do. I owe it to you and I definitely owe it to him. You two are really nice people and you should get to know each other."  
  
"But..but.."  
  
"No buts. I'm calling him right now."  
  
Kristie took out a tiny mobile phone, the metallic pink cover matching her perfectly manicured nails. Dialing a number on the phone, she held it to her ear, waiting.  
  
[I don't even have Tristan's phone number] Rory thought sadly. [But I don't need it! I have Jess! That's all I need!] she thought in a rush, trying to get rid of the guilty feeling that was welling up inside of her.  
  
"Tristan? Hi! Yes I'm fine. Yeah, I was just wondering something. Could you meet me and a friend at the coffee shop in about ten minutes? Really! That'd be great! Okay, see you then. Bye..."  
  
Rory sighed, trying to find a way out of this difficult situation. She came up with no solution and allowed Kristie to drag her to the coffee shop. Shuddering at the memory of that recent, horrible night, she made a face, and looked determinedly forward. When they arrived at the coffee shop, Tristan was already there. Kristie walked right on in, but Rory hung back for a second as Kristie flung her arms around Tristan and kissed him. Rory closed her eyes, tried to ignore her own heart breaking, and entered the shop. At the sight of Rory Tristan let go of Kristie immediately.  
  
"Rory..what are you doing here?" he said a little breathlessly.  
  
"Surprise!" Kristie said brightly.  
  
"..Hi Tristan.." 


	5. where did we go wrong?

Title: Spend my life with you  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took kind of long, but I hope you enjoy it! R/r please n thankyoo to all the people who took the time to review! ^.^ -ButteR  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
  
  
Chapter five  
  
  
  
[Where did we go wrong?] Rory wondered, and she gazed at Tristan, watching him look everywhere and at everything except her. First he absently scratched a spot behind his head. Then he fidgeted with a loose end of his navy blue jacket. Even though he was sitting on the seat right across from her, he had hardly said two words to her since they sat down. Kristie, of course, was bubbling on mindlessly, oblivious of the silent torture that both her companions were going through.  
  
"And I told her that she shouldn't have bought those--- Danielle!!!" Kristie, seated delicately on Tristan's lap, waved at someone behind Rory. "Excuse me." Kristie beamed, hopping up. "I'll leave you too to talk for a couple of secs. I gotta compare lecture notes with my friend. I'll be right back, okay?" And with that, Kristie was off, bouncing over to Danielle, a brown haired girl with orange freckles sprinkled all over her cheeks, leaving Tristan and Rory sitting across from each other very awkwardly.  
  
"So..how are your classes going..?" Rory asked lamely, trying to break the ice.  
  
"Good" Tristan replied shortly. "How are yours?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Did you..I mean..uh..are you doing a journalism major?"  
  
"Yup, I sure am. How did you know?"  
  
"I remembered from when I went to Chilton that you liked boring stuff like that."  
  
"Boring!" Rory exclaimed indignantly. "Journalism is not boring!"  
  
Tristan chuckled and shook his head slightly, and for the first time in a long while Rory saw him grin. "Whatever you say, Mar..I mean Rory.."  
  
[Why doesn't he call me Mary anymore?] Rory wondered sadly, and averted her gaze, concentrating very hard on her empty coffee cup.  
  
"Did I say something to upset you?" Tristan asked warily. "Because if I did, I could just leave.." Tristan made as if to stand up.  
  
"If you want to leave, just say so. Don't blame it on me." Rory retorted coldly, still not looking up from her cup. A shocked silence preceded her remark. Rory was shocked at herself. Why was she being so rude? She didn't understand it, the words just came out, like she had no control over them.  
  
"Rory..?" Tristan inquired silently, his grey eyes probing. Rory was refused to meet his gaze. "What's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing." Rory mumbled, ashamed at herself for getting so worked up over such a small thing.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing." Tristan told her. "But, of course I could be wrong. That's only my point of view." He glanced at Rory, but she was still very intently studying her cup. Sighing, Tristan ran a hand through his blonde hair messing it up, frustrated, and stood up.  
  
Rory heard Tristan sigh and stand up from behind her. [He's leaving me..again..] A bitter voice in her head said. [But it's not his fault! He had no choice in the matter!] Rory thought in a rush automatically defending Tristan. [But the point is he's leaving me now..]. Rory had no clever rebuke for that remark, and it hung in her head, like a dark storm cloud hovering over her. Rory could see out of the corner of her eye Tristan walking around the table towards her. Then, extremely uncertain, he slid into the seat next to her. Rory looked over at him in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Sitting." His lip curled up into half a smile, and it made him look very mischievous. Spreading his arms out, he raised an eyebrow and said, "You got a problem with that?"  
  
"No..no.." Rory shook her head, smiling a little herself, trying to get her thoughts straight. "I mean, no I don't have a problem with it, and I meant what are you doing with the whole seat-moving thing."  
  
"You got a problem with seat-moving?"  
  
"Only seat-moving without a reason."  
  
"Oh, don't worry Gilmore, there's a very good reason for this seat-mover to start seat-moving."  
  
"And what reason would that be?"  
  
"Uh." Tristan thought fast. "There was a draught and I was cold."  
  
"But you're closer to the door if you sit here.."  
  
"So..?"  
  
"So..you would be closer to the source of the draught which would make you even more cold which wouldn't justify your seat moving in the first place."  
  
"How do you know that I was cold from a door-draught? I could have been cold from a window draught, you know."  
  
"Tristan..this shop doesn't have any open windows."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"So.."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Why did you move?"  
  
"Why were you upset?"  
  
"I asked you first!"  
  
"No way, I asked you first. I asked my question way before you asked yours."  
  
"Well.that's true.."  
  
"Ah, she admits defeat!"  
  
"Not defeat, I just stand corrected."  
  
"Whatever. Same thing. So do I get my answer?"  
  
"Only after you give me yours."  
  
"What?! Where's the justice in that?"  
  
"There is no justice in that. It's my last offer."  
  
"Okay, okay," Tristan said, giving in. "I'll give my answer."  
  
"Well..?"  
  
"Patience, Gilmore, patience."  
  
"Stop stalling!"  
  
"I'm not stalling.."  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Okay, sheesh. I changed seats because you looked upset and I wanted to know what was the matter, so I could make it better."  
  
Rory up at Tristan, feeling a blush come to her cheeks. "Why..?"  
  
"Answer your question," was all Tristan said, and looked away.  
  
"I was upset because you called me Rory."  
  
"Huh?" Tristan was confused. "I called you Rory..? Well, isn't that your name?"  
  
"I mean, you called me Rory instead of Mary."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I told you it was nothing."  
  
"You were right. It was nothing." And with that Tristan stood up stiffly and coldly walked away, leaving Rory sitting by herself at the table, hurt and even more confused than before. As she looked up she saw a delighted Kristie, talking to her friend a couple of tables away, and then Tristan came into view. He sat next to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms protectively around her waste, kissing her forehead.  
  
[I wish it was me..] Rory thought in her mind, but then quickly thought of Jess and hurriedly pushed her thoughts away.  
  
"Goodbye Tristan." Rory whispered silently, and walked out of the coffee shop.  
  
"Rory..? Where are you going?" she could hear Kristie's confused voice echoing behind her, but pretended she didn't hear. 


	6. laura vs kristie

Spend My Life With You  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Sharon exclaimed, sitting at her usual spot in front of the computer, as Rory slammed her way into the dorm. Rory was silently relieved that Laura was the only one home, since she felt Melody, Laura and Sharon were too much for her to handle.  
  
Rory turned around, and Sharon caught sight of the angry blotches on Rory's cheeks and her tear-streaked face.  
  
"Rory, are you okay?" Sharon's voice was sympathetic, and she stood up and walked across the room to Rory, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She led Rory over to her bed, and promptly handed Rory a scrunched up tissue from her pocket. Rory took it gratefully and sat down on the bed, still unnerved.  
  
"What happened?" Rory looked up at Sharon's slightly concerned face, and tried to tell her what had happened.  
  
"I saw Kristie, and some girls were being nasty to her, so I helped her out." Rory swallowed, and wiped some tears away from her eyes. "Then she offered to buy me a coffee or something, and we met up with Tristan, and they were together."  
  
Sharon cocked her head. "Together?"  
  
Rory waved her hand absently. "Snuggling up to each other, hugging and kissing. In front of me."  
  
"But Rory, " Sharon said softly, trying to phrase it as gently as she could. "Why should you care? Jess is the one you love. He's your boyfriend. Why should you care what Tristan does with his girlfriend?"  
  
"Well.." Rory trailed off. Sharon was right. Why should she care? Then the answer came to her. "..because I love him.."  
  
Sharon's mouth opened in surprised and she stared at Rory, not understanding. Suddenly the door to the dorm burst open and Melody and Laura strode in, arguing.  
  
"I told you that you would lose it!" Laura was yelling at Melody.  
  
"I didn't lose it!" Melody protested.  
  
"Then where is it?"  
  
" How should I know? You always blame me for ever--- Rory! What happened?!"  
  
  
  
Melody caught sight of Rory's bloodshot eyes and tears streaked face and rushed over to give her a hug.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Melody bundled Rory up in a hug and led her to her room, with Sharon trailing behind. Laura made as if to follow, but Melody poked her nose up at her.  
  
"Go find your key ring." She sniffed meanly, and shut the door behind her, as Laura heard Sharon say, "Are you sure that you love Tristan?"  
  
Laura shook her head, now left alone in the lounge room. Shrugging absently, she knew she would find out what was up with Rory sooner or later.  
  
"You love Tristan!!!" she heard Melody shriek in the next room, and for a moment her face brightened with potential gossip. Then resolved that Rory was her friend and she couldn't gossip about her- it was against the rules. Still, Rory loving Tristan, it was pretty big stuff. Probably an exaggeration of the truth, of course, since Rory had never expressed any emotion towards Tristan that wasn't platonic, and Rory wasn't the type who blurted up sudden things without any warning. That was more in Melody's department. Still, Rory and Tristan had a history, and that certainly counted for something, not to mention Rory had been spending a considerable amount of time with Melody lately.  
  
Still thinking to herself, Laura decided to search for her key ring. After fifteen minutes of searching she was bountiful; she found had found her special, handcrafted key ring- in Melody's shoe. Frowning, she stuffed the key ring in her pocket, deciding to have a few 'words' with Melody when she emerged from Rory's room. Sitting down, was about to turn on the television, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sighing, she opened the door, only to come face to face with the last person she expected- Kristie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The butterflies in Kristie's stomach increased as the door opened to reveal a posh perfectly preened face with long bronze curls and an annoyed expression. The annoyance slowly turned to shock, and then to expectance.  
  
"What do you want?" it demanded.  
  
"You must be Laura." Kristie giggled nervously.  
  
"Yeah, and you're Kristie. Nice to meet you. What do you want?"  
  
Kristie felt a little hurt at this but told herself she was just being over- sensitive again. Laura felt a little guilty about being so nasty to Kristie but her argument with Melody had really put her on edge.  
  
"I'm here to see Rory. Is she here?" Laura tried to peer over Laura's shoulder, and Laura noticed that her eyes were very blue, almost as blue as Rory's.  
  
"Well.." Laura faulted for just a second. "She's a little, um, upset at the moment. Perhaps you could come back later?"  
  
"Upset?" Kristie's brow shot up in concern. "I hope I didn't make her too distraught."  
  
"You?" Laura said, immediately taking on a defensive voice. Rory was her friend and if this blonde-haired, large, blue-eyed girl was the cause of her friend's anxiety then..then..she was going to pay!  
  
"Well, I don't know. You see, I invited her out for coffee, and she saw my boyfriend, Tristan, come around and kissed me and put his arms around my waist and she dashed off and I don't understand why." Kristie was obviously very confused. "Maybe you could clear things up for me."  
  
Laura, however, seemed outraged. It all clicked. She knew what was wrong with Rory. "You bitch!" she yelled. "Leave Rory alone! Don't invite her out for coffee and pretend to be her friend and then go and kiss Tristan like it's nothing!" Laura made as if she was about to slam the door, but Kristie stopped her.  
  
"But I don't understand!" Kristie said, close to tears. "What did I do?"  
  
"What did you do? God, your even stupider than I thought! Don't you get it? Rory is in love with Tristan, they even have a history! You pretend to be her friend, invite her out for coffee, and then make out with him right there! I bet you looked like a slut. Don't you have any feelings at all? Oh wait, I forgot.. bitch in the room.."  
  
Kristie's eyes filled with tears at these harsh words that she definitely did not deserve. She tried to think of a witty retort or at least a defence, but all that came out was, "Rory and Tristan went out? He never told me.."  
  
Laura smirked meanly. "Maybe you weren't listening hard enough."  
  
"They're in love?" Kristie's voice quivered. "But he's mine!" she yelled, seemingly close to tears.  
  
"Shut up and go away! Leave! Get out of here!"  
  
Kristie fled from the doorway, but just when Laura was about to close the door, Rory came out of her room, with Melody and Sharon following. Rory looked considerably calmer, her hair brushed and her face bright and clear.  
  
  
  
"Who's that?" she asked, her voice no longer upset, but calm and resolved.  
  
"Uh..no one." Laura said nervously. Rory hurried over to the open door in time to catch a glimpse of the fleeing Kristie.  
  
"Kristie, wait!" she called out. Kristie turned around, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"I thought you were a friend, Rory. I thought that I had a real friend in you, but you're no more better than those girls in my economics class. In fact, you're even worse." She said bitterly, then she ran out of sight.  
  
Rory turned to Laura. Laura winced under her harsh stare. "What did you say to her?" 


	7. confrontations and apologies

**Title: **Spend My Life With You

****

****

****

**Chapter: **seven

****

****

****

**Disclaimer: **umI own the characters you've never seen before, you know, like Sharon, Laura, Darrel etc. yeah, and that's about it! ^_^

****

****

****

**A/N: **Sorry about the hastiness' of the previous chapterI know it looked kind of rushed un-formatted, but I realised I hadn't posted anything for that fic for a long time so I went straight to work to get the chapter up ASAP so that it wouldn't dwindle into non-existence . I'll try to make up for it in this chapter tho.. R/r thank you for your reviews!!! ^_^ 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spend My Life With You

Chapter Seven

There was a brisk knock on the door. Rory swallowed, and stood up to get it. Brushing her brown hair back behind her shoulders, her gaze fell on Laura, who was sitting on her purple beanbag looking extremely guilty. Ever since she found out how things _really_ happened at the coffee shop, she hadn't uttered a word, besides a feeble sorry'. Melody had seemed very quiet too. She was reading Rory's notes on journalism silently, which was very strange considering Melody hardly ever studied in front of people. It was hard to believe that Melody actually studied at all, but Rory knew her friend better than that. Melody's grades were too high for her to get through without studying. Just where she found the time though, between bouncing up and down, shopping with Bonnie, and going to class, Rory was at a loss. 

Rory, do you want me to get the door? Sharon offered, watching Rory sympathetically. Rory shot her friend a grateful glance. Sharon was the only one out of the four who still was acting reasonably normal. Sharon could always be counted on to be practical and levelheaded. 

No, thanks for offering. Rory smiled back at Sharon, even though her insides were tied in knots. I have to face him sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. 

Rory crossed the lounge room in a couple of steps, and unlocked the door. Turning the knob, she opened the door. Laura sat up with interest, Melody looked up from Rory's notes and Sharon simply watched. Rory gazed up into the stormy blue-green eyes of who the four girl's prophesised it would be; Tristan Dugrey. 

Tristan, do you want to come inside? Rory asked uneasily. 

Tristan nodded coldly. Yeah, okay, he said, keeping his voice neutral. 

Rory opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in. Tristan walked in, his shoulders stiff and his muscles tense. He levelled his eyes with Laura's sternly as he passed her, and she looked away, picking up the nearest thing to her and pretending to be interested in it. It was her key ring. She toyed with it, pretending that she was fascinated with its intricate patterns. Sharon swivelled around in the computer chair and turned to the computer, and promptly started typing. Melody was still reading Rory's notes, but Rory could tell that she was really listening to what was going on; Melody was still on the first page after half an hour. Rory stood and stared at Tristan expectantly. The atmosphere in the room was very tense.

Okay, you guys can just stop the charade. Tristan finally said. What do you think I am, stupid? If you want to hear what I'm saying at least be honest about it. 

Melody looked up and instantly defended herself. But I really _am_ studying! she frowned, and flipped to the next page of Rory's notes. Tristan strode over to Melody and plucked Rory's notes out of her hands. Melody frowned and glared at Tristan.

If you want to study he paused momentarily, glancing at the notes. 'The Fundamental Laws of Journalism', go to your room or something. My voice would probably just hinder your learning, as if it isn't already hindered enough. 

Melody glared, stood up and snatched the notes of Tristan, marching off to her room. She slammed the door. Rory blinked, and swallowed. There was silence again. Then Sharon spoke up.

What gives you the right to come in here and tell as all what we should do, where we should study, and all that. We pay the rent here, not you, it's our place so respect that. She said, facing Tristan defiantly. 

Your girlfriend isn't the one who's thinking about leaving Harvard to go to Boston. Tristan retorted, his eyes set coldly on Sharon. 

Then maybe you should be the one standing by her side and comforting her, instead of coming here and harassing Rory and her friends. Sharon shot back.

You don't know what you're talking about. Tristan snarled. 

So sue me, was Sharon's reply, and then acting like nothing had happened, swivelled around in her chair and continued typing. Laura whistled, but cut herself short when Tristan turned on her.

And you, why did you treat Kristie so badly? What did she ever do to you? He almost shouted. She didn't do a damn thing, and you turned on her like she caused the apocalypse or something.

There was a pause, and Rory knew Laura was considering whether or not to say something. Finally she spoke. Rory didn't do anything to you, was her quiet reply. Why do you treat her so bad? She's been nothing but friendly, and you've ignored her like she's nothing, or so I've heard. 

Well that's different.

I'm sure. 

Rory gave Laura a warning glance. It's okay, it doesn't matter Laura. She almost whispered, her voice shaking, but Laura was still glaring at Tristan.

She said, and looked away. Tristan seemed to explode.

Get out of here! he yelled in her face, and grabbing her beanbag with his hands, he dragged it from out under her and threw it at the computer. Sharon cried in protest as the screen went blank.

My thesis! she said, distraught. You idiot! I didn't save it! 

Just get out of here. Tristan snarled, now facing Sharon. Leave me to talk to Rory, alone.

Sharon and Laura nervously exited, staring at Rory nervously. Rory could hear them outside the dorm talking to each other. 

What do you want, Tristan? Rory asked.

I want a bit more respect from you. Kristie didn't do anything, and you know it.

Well what do you want me to do? Rory said, exasperated. Do you want me to go over to Kristie on my knees begging her forgiveness? Because as far as I remember I didn't do anything wrong.

You walked out on her at that coffee shop. Tristan declared angrily.

Walked out on her?! What am I, her husband? I just met her today, okay? So excuse me if she's not the most important person in my life. Rory shouted back.

She's the most important person in my life. Tristan said harshly, and Rory winced slightly, her heart skipping a beat. Breathing in and out calmly, she waited until her heart was working at the usual pace, and then spoke.

Well, you've dropped way down on my list of important people. Rory said slowly. So I don't really care what you think of her.

Are you sure about that? Tristan said slyly. 

What do you mean? Rory asked, confused. She pushed some stray strands of hair behind her ear.

Let me rephrase that. You did tell your friends that you loved me, didn't you? Well, according to Kristie, Tristan said.

Rory was at a loss for words. Not sure of what to say, she decided that there was nothing to say; nothing except the truth. 

I did love you, Tristan. As a friend, maybe more, I don't know. Maybe it wasn't even love, maybe it was jealously or desperation. But the important thing is that I don't love you anymore. I love Jess. He voice wavered as she said it, but she felt a satisfaction deep inside because she knew it was the truth and nothing Tristan could say could twist it around.

Jess? You're _boyfriend_?

Something flickered in Tristan's eyes. It could have been regret, but Rory couldn't be sure. You love him?

Rory exhaled slowly. she breathed.

Tristan stared at Rory for another moment and then took off, out the door, slamming it behind him. The moment he was gone Melody rushed out of her room and ran to Rory.

Rory are you okay? Gosh, he was so mean. What did he say? Melody watched Rory, wife-eyed. You are going to tell me, aren't you?

If I tell you, are you going to tell Bonnie?

Melody paused, and thought to herself. Well, if you don't want me to, I wont. She smiled a little. I guess there are some things you can't even tell your best friend. Melody admitted. Rory smiled at Melody, just as Sharon and Laura burst into the room.

Rory! He left here in a huge huff and are you okay and what happened? Laura exclaimed. Sharon walked over to Rory.

You okay? she asked. Rory nodded.

So what happened? Melody asked impatiently. 

Rory began. Before I tell you, you have to promise that anything I say wont go out of this room. I don't want to be the next victim of campus gossip.

I promise. Sharon said immediately.

Me too, declared Melody. I wont even tell Bonnie.

Everyone looked at Laura. Laura sighed, and rolled her eyes. 

Okay, okay, I promise too. I'm serious! she added, quailing under Sharon's glare.

So, he started off by saying Rory continued. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And then he left. There was silence when Rory finished speaking. Laura shifted uncomfortably.

Do you know what, you guys? she said, staring very hard at the carpeted floor.

Melody immediately said.

I feel really bad about what I said to Kristie.

Yeah, I feel a little guilty myself, Rory admitted.

I think we all owe her an apology. Sharon spoke for Melody as well as herself.

Rory nodded. Let's apologise right now. Rory said firmly. 

What? Now! Melody exclaimed. Melody could always be counted on for an enthusiastic response.

I don't know about saying sorry so soon Laura said.

No time like the present. Come on Laura, it'll make you feel better. Rory smiled at her rich friend. We'll all go. Together.

We all have something to apologise for, anyway. Might as well get it over and done with. Sharon shrugged.

But first we have to find her, before we can apologise to her. Melody pointed out.

I'm sure not asking Tristan for her address, Rory said, shuddering.

Well, I _might _have her address. _Maybe_. 

Okay, I have her address. My mother gave it to me. Her dad is and mine are business partners and all that. Laura explained, in an answer to Sharon's stare. 

Are you going to use it? Rory asked quietly.

There was a pause. Even Melody was silent. Then 

Let's go! Melody called out, and bounced up and sped out the door.

Melody wait! You don't even know where you're going! Laura called out, and dashed out the door to try and catch up with Melody.

Sharon laughed, shaking her head, and obligingly followed. Rory stood alone in the lounge room for a second, and collected herself.

Rory! Hurry up! she could hear Sharon' voice from the window.

I'm coming! Rory called back, and grinned, feeling lucky to have such close friends. Then she walked out of the door, being careful to make sure it was locked before she left.

So the four friends walked together in the fast-disappearing daylight. With each other, they felt that they could do anything, including apologising to Kristie. As Laura led them to Kristie's house, Rory felt only a slight sensation of butterflies in her stomach. Rory laughed at Melody's enthusiasm, shook their heads at Laura's snobbishness and felt relieved at Sharon's firm-mindedness. This was all she needed; her friends. Rory's pager beeped, and she dug it out of her pocket. It was from Jess. Rory grinned. She had herself, her friends, and Jess, she was living out her dream in Harvard, and she had a mother and a town waiting for her to come home. What more could she want? Not even Tristan could take what she had away from her 


	8. forgive and forget

Title: Spend My Life With You

Chapter: Eight

A/N: Yeah, don't worry it's a trory!!! Just give itbecause in my point of view anything worthwhile is worth waiting for. ^.^ As I re-read some of my chapters I winced a few thousand times at all the mistakes I made! . so yeah, please turn a blind eye to all my mistakes, I have to confess that I do not proof read, so eager am I to get the chapters up onto fan fiction. Net. Sorry! R/r please! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spend My Life With You

Chapter Eight

It was a small place, just outside of campus. It looked reasonably comfortable, and there was a shiny BMW parked in the driveway for all to see. Laura walked past it open-mouthed.

I want one like that, she fumed. 

No you don't, Rory said shortly.

Why not?

It's Tristan's.

Laura didn't look at the car anymore after that.

Instead she played with her key ring. Melody leaned over to have a better look at it as they walked.

What's the big deal with that thing, anyway? she asked curiously, her blue eyes wide and sincere as always. 

Laura lowered her head slightly, letting her bronze curly bangs fall across her face in a very un-sophisticated type of way. Rory raised her eyes slightly as the ever-fashion-conscious Laura let her hair fall out of place. she mumbled. 

Oh, come on Laura. You love that thing more than life itself! Melody protested. I bet you have loads of other key rings but you don't care for them half as much as you do for this one. 

This key ring was the last thing my father gave me before he Laura said softly, tracing its intricate patterns with her finger. It's practically the only thing he ever gave me. 

There was an uncomfortable silence, which was only broken when Sharon cleared her throat. Well, we're here, she said, and it was true; they were standing in front of the door.

Sharon reached out and pressed the electric buzzer at the same time Laura said, You guys, I don't think I can do this anymore.

Rory looked over to Laura and gave her a small, encouraging smile. Sure you can, she said. I've seen you do tougher stuff than this. 

Yeah, I guess you're right. Laura agreed reluctantly. I just wish

Laura brought her sentence to a halt when the door opened. A brown haired, grey-eyed guy was behind the door. His face was serious and his eyes probing. Laura cocked her head.

Darrel, what are you doing here? 

Who's Darrel? Melody hissed to Sharon. 

I think he was one of the guys who trashed our hot water. Sharon whispered back. I wonder how Laura knows him.

Well, we all know Laura. Rory shrugged. 

Darrel cleared his throat.

He spoke to Laura but his eyes fell on Rory. Uh, I came here with Tristan, to, you know, help out Kristie. She wants to go to Bostonfor _obvious_ reasons.

Rory automatically reddened, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks, but Laura, posh as always, simply sniffed and continued on. 

So _this_ is where Kristie lives! she exclaimed. I was wondering if I had the right address or not. Anyway, we came here to see her. 

Nuh uh. Darrel said, shaking his head, his gaze swiftly turning on Melody and Sharon before resting firmly on Laura. Not after what you did to Kristie. 

Let us in, Darrel. Laura said, her eyes blazing.

Darrel said stubbornly.

Darrel, is it? Rory ventured bravely. Darrel looked at her.

Rory raised her bright blue eyes to Darrel's own grey ones. 

Please let us see Kristie. We came here to apologise to her. Who knows, we might even make things better. Rory sighed. Come on, we obviously couldn't make things worse.

Darrel lowered his gaze for a moment, thinking. 

I gotta ask Tristan, he said hurriedly, and turned around to go. 

You don't want to be Tristan's crony forever, do you? Sharon put in coldly.

Darrel spun around. he exclaimed. 

Melody said, getting Sharon's drift. You can't even think for yourself. You have to consult your master Tristan just to open a stupid little door. 

In one fluid motion, Darrel unlocked the door and opened it wide. The four girls wasted no time and walked inside, before he could change his mind. How's that for a crony? he smirked.

Thanks, Darrel. Laura smiled sweetly. Where's Kristie? she added almost casually.

In her room, packing. Darrel replied.

And where's her room? Melody interjected, with her wide, innocent eyes.

At the end of the hall. He replied, before he could stop himself.

Rory said, and the four girls took off down the long hallway, leaving Darrel alone at the door. After a few seconds alone he realised what he had done.

_Oh, shit_! He muttered to himself, and sped off down the hall. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody shrieked, as she caught sight of Kristie's blonde hair behind her bedroom door. Unfortunately, she did not glimpse Tristan's muscular build before bouncing into the room. 

Laura hissed, and shuffled in after her, rather nervously. Sharon opened the door wider and motioned for Rory to go through, but Rory froze in her tracks as she caught sight of the scene in front of her. Melody and Sharon were tiptoeing around the edges of the room extremely nervously, eying Tristan, who was sitting on the bed next to Kristie. His arms were wrapped around her protectively and they looked like they had just been kissing. Hearing people enter the room Tristan stood up quickly, an angry glimpse in his eye as he caught sight of Laura, and irritation as he caught sight of Melody. As his eyes fell on Rory, though, he reddened, and a strange and unfamiliar expression crossed his face. Then it was gone, and there was only an extremely angry Tristan glaring at the intruders. Darrel came up puffing behind Rory.

Darrel, what are _they_ doing here? Tristan demanded. I thought I told you to let no one in.

Laura muttered under her breath, but Tristan didn't seem to here her. Darrel did, though, and he reddened.

I'm not your slave, Tristan. I'm your friend. But, hey, I'm a person too. 

Just back off! Tristan snarled. And what are all you doing here? he snapped at the girls. Rory winced and Sharon squeezed her arm slightly, giving her strength.

We came here to apologise. Rory said softly but firmly. To Kristie. And _only_ Kristie.

Tristan winced at her harsh tone. He knew that he had hurt her badly, and he regretted what he said, but he hadn't realised that he'd hurt her _that_ badly. 

Kristie doesn't want to hear what you have to say. Tristan said, suddenly defensive. His eyes met Rory's. And besides, I don't think anything _you _could say would make her change her mind.

Rory glared daggers at Tristan. Darrel, surprisingly, stepped in.

Give her a chance, Tristan. She obviously can't make things any worse.

Tristan looked at Darrel like he had just grown a second head. What the fu—

Tristan was immediately quietened when he heard the sound of Kristie's voice. She had remained silent throughout the whole exchange, but now spoke up.

Let them say what they want to say. You can go, and leave me alone with them. I'll be fine. 

She responded to his disbelieving gaze with a small peck on the cheek. 

Rory looked away. 

Tristan walked out of the room, Darrel following close behind. 

Sharon waited for Rory to step into the room before closing the door, and then took her spot next to Rory. There was an awkward silence in which Melody nudged Laura hard in the ribs.

Laura protested. What was that for?

Go on, Melody said.

Why do I have to be first?

Are you going to just stand in my room arguing with each other or are you going to actually include me in the conversation? Kristie asked. for once, She added bitterly. 

As Rory saw Kristie sitting there, she felt a deep pang of sympathy. When she really thought about it, Kristie wasn't to blame for anything. Kristie had been insulted, taunted, deceived, and yet she was letting Rory and her friends stand in her very bedroom. They had no right to upset her even more than she already was.

Come on guys, let's go. Rory said quietly.

Melody said, honestly surprised,

Laura turned to Rory confused. What's this all about?

Sharon shot Rory a questioning glance, but Rory turned to Kristie. Levelling her blue eyes with Kristie's, she spoke.

We came here to apologise, Rory began. But for the wrong reason. We were feeling guilty about what had happened, and we wanted to find a way out of that guilt, so we wanted to apologise to you to relieve us from our guilt trip. If we were truly sorry we should've left you alone. I realise that now. _Sorry_.

The last word came out as a whisper. Melody, Laura and Sharon could only stare at Rory in shock. This idea did not occur to them before. Rory turned to open the door.

Rory, wait. 

Kristie stood up and hurried over to Rory.

You don't need to apologise. You didn't do anything wrong.

Rory looked at Kristie in amazement, and absently pushed some of her brown hair behind her ears.

What about that whole thing about me loving Tristan?

Who can't love him? was Kristie's reply. There was silence. Then Kristie reached over and hugged Rory. Laura interrupted them.

Rory might not have anything to apologise for, she said, approaching Kristie nervously. But I do. I shouldn't have said all the things I said. You so didn't deserve it. I was just assuming things because I didn't know the full situation- she glanced at Melody who shifted uncomfortably. -But I hope that you don't judge me by that one outburst. I'm sorry.

Kristie smiled warmly. You're forgiven, she said simply. 

Laura grinned. Well, that's that, she said, and got a mirror out of her purse to check her reflection.

Anyway, my older brother said that you could never help being a stuck-up snob. It's in your nature. She added slyly. Laura closed her mirror with a snap.

Sharon grinned. I think I like this one, she confided in Melody.

Your older brother Laura asked sceptically.

Yeah. _Haydn. _You remember him, don't you? 

Laura swallowed and a blush rose to her cheeks. _That's_ your brother? 

What, didn't you know? Kristie feigned shock. Gee, what a small world it is.

Who's _Haydn_, Laura? Sharon asked with a cheeky grin. 

N-n-no one. Laura stammered.

Melody walked up to Kristie and swung an arm around her shoulders. _You'll _tell us who Haydn is won't you?

Of course I will. Kristie said and laughed at Laura's pleading expression.


	9. an unexpected friend

**Spend My Life With You**

**Chapter Nine**

**An Unexpected Friend**

A/N: I haven't worked on this fan fiction in a while so sorry if it is a little hazy. This is practically just fluff, put in to fill time, but also to remind me of the personality of my characters and to further the plot slightly. So bear with me, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh yeah, and thanks for all your great reviews!

You tried to sleep with _Haydn_ in a church? Sharon repeated disbelievingly. Melody shrieked with laughter and even Rory found it hard not to chuckle.

Come on, guys, get over it. You found out about it _four_ days ago. Laura said, blushing.

Yeah, guys, give it a break. Rory said with a grin, siding with Laura.

Okay, okay. Sharon smiled, and held her hands up in defeat.

You have to admit, it's pretty funny though. Melody said, but was quietened with a glare from Laura.

There was silence for a couple of seconds. Then

In a church! Rory exclaimed, and the three girls fell over themselves in laughter once more. Laura just fumed. 

Shut up! she yelled. There was a knock at the door.

Oooh! It's probably _Haydn_. Melody teased, grinning. Laura got to her feet and let out a long-suffering sigh. She trod over to the door, already in a bad mood, and unlocked it, to find the least person she expected on the other side. Tristan.

What do you think you're doing here?

At Laura's icy tone, Rory turned around. Her eyes met Tristan's for a second before she tore her gaze away. 

Can I come in? he asked, his voice a little husky.

Laura said stubbornly, and slammed the door in his face.

Melody protested. How rude! 

He deserved it! Laura objected, shooting a glare at Melody.

You're just pissed of because it wasn't Haydn!

That's it, you're dead!

Melody shrieked as Laura started pulling her hair. Sharon jumped forward to separate the two. While the three girls in the room were appropriately occupied, Rory walked over to the door and opened it, to see if Tristan was still outside. He was, much to Rory's surprise. 

You wanted something? Rory asked.

yeah, but, is it a bad time? Tristan motioned towards the Armageddon that was breaking out behind Rory, one which consisted of Melody screaming, Laura, admit it, you're in denial!, Laura beating Melody over the head with a lipstick holder, and Sharon trying to separate the two with Rory's journalism folder. Rory shrugged.

They're like that all the time, she said almost apologetically, and stared at Tristan. Tristan was surprised to find out how much she changed over the past couple of days. She was no longer the loyal, best buddy from Chilton, now she was just an acquaintance', someone who hardly remembered him. But, of course, he had made sure to squash her high hopes of becoming good friends like they once were. This is what he wanted, wasn't it? Well, wasn't it? 

What was it that you wanted? Rory's quiet voice interrupted his thoughts, and Tristan thought it ironic that her words reflected what he had been thinking.

Tristan pushed his stray thoughts out of his mind and scratched the back of his fine-looking head, trying to ignore the flying hairbrushes zooming across Rory's dorm. I wanted to apologise, and ask a favour of you he said. 

What favour? Rory asked a little warily. 

Tristan said, wiping his palms on his shirt, a sign that he was nervous. it's just that Kristie, she doesn't have many friends besides you four, because she's new 

Tristan pulled her out of the way just in time before a purple hairbrush flew over the spot her head had been a couple of moments ago. Melody called.

Tristan sighed, and Rory straightened up. 

No prob. Anyway, yeah, it's Kristie's birthday soon and I was wondering if you and your friends would help me and Darrel organise a surprise party for her.

Rory could tell that Tristan just wanted to be up and out of her dorm as quick as possible, so she nodded, just to get rid of him. Sure, whatever.

Tristan's face broke into a relieved smile. Cool, thanks Rory. Um, tell your friends to meet me in front of your dorm next Saturday afternoon or something, okay?

He didn't wait to hear her reply, but instead rushed off with a hurried wave. Rory shook her head and sighed, then re-entered her dorm, looking left and right for flying objects before she crossed the threshold of course. 

* * * * *

Rory wore her favourite jeans and her red, tight blouse to Saturday. She wanted to wear clothes she felt comfortable in, because she figured that if she was going to feel uncomfortable in every other way, she might as well wear comfortable clothes. Melody was wearing a purple shirt and white pants, with a bright orange ribbon in her hair- it was one of her hyper days. She was chatting on her mobile to Bonnie, which was to be expected. Laura was done up like a model, with the attitude to go with it. Sharon, though, was dressed just as casually as Rory. She eyed Laura with a disapproving glance.

That top is very, um, revealing, Laura she said, but Laura gave Sharon's hip hugger pants and blue sweater one sophisticated glance, which shut her up. Rory sighed and turned to Sharon.

Tell me why I'm doing this, again. She pleaded.

Because you wanted to get rid of Tristan, and you knew he wasn't going to leave until you accepted, and you felt you owed it to Kristie and also because you're such a kind and lovely person. Sharon supplied helpfully. Rory nodded. She could relate to all of that.

Hurry up! Tristan yelled from outside their dorm where he was waiting with Darrel. They had been waiting for at least half an hour- Laura wanted to change outfitstwice. 

Okay, okay, I'm ready! Laura announced, and the four girls filed out of the dorm, Rory locking the door behind her. 

As soon as they got downstairs, Tristan, complete with his attitude, spun on his heel and started walking to his shiny BMW, which was parked not far to where their dorm was. Next to it was a flashy red Ferrari. 

Oooh, nice, Laura commented on the Ferrari, and Darrel grinned charmingly, as he patted the hood.

It's mine, he said, not bothering to hide his pride. 

Rory blinked as she heard Darrel's voice. She didn't really notice that he was there until he spoke, but now that she did, there was something about himsomething in the way he walked and talked that reminded her of Jess. Maybe it was his easy-going nature, but whatever it was, it made Rory's heart beat faster.

said Tristan, strictly businesslike. We'll have to split up, there's not enough room in the one car.

Not wanting to be caught in a car with Tristan, and somehow feeling less lethal towards Darrel, Rory said, Okay, well I can pair up with Darrel, and Melody, Laura, and Sharon, you all can go into Tristan's car.

Darrel walked over to Rory and swung a good-natured arm around her shoulders. That could work, he said, looking pleased.

I'm sure, Tristan muttered, and gave Darrel a dark glare. Darrel was puzzled. Why was Tristan always glaring these days? Shrugging it off, he unlocked his car, and opened the door for Rory. She stepped into the car and waited patiently for him to come around the other side, while watching her friends file into Tristan's car. She almost felt sorry for him when she heard Melody exclaim, Oh no! I left my hairbrush on top of the computer!

* * * * *

The ride in Darrel's car was surprisingly fun, when Rory thought back on it. 

So, where are we going, anyway? Rory asked, as soon as they were on the road. She still didn't know Darrel very well and wasn't completely sure that she trusted him.

Kristie's house, he replied shortly, and Rory vaguely remembered him answering the door when her and her friends went to apologise'. 

Yeah, sorry about that whole crony thing, and the whole coercing you to let us in thing. We just wanted to apologise to Kristie. She said, feeling like she had been saying a lot of sorrys' lately. 

Darrel gave her a quick glance – as quick as he could manage driving. Oh, you don't need to say sorry, it's cool. I wasn't even offended or anything. Water off a duck's back. 

Rory smiled. This guy was way nicer than Tristan. So, are you good friend's with Kristie? she asked.

I've seen her around a bit. You know, with Tristan watching her like a hawk it's kind of hard to get to know her. He replied, and Rory thought, _so true._ How about you? Are you good friends with her?

Rory thought about it. I'm not really sure, I mean, I've only known her for a couple of weeks, at the most.

How did you guys meet? Darrel asked, and Rory was surprised that this was one member of the opposite gender that could actually carry a conversation. More than she could say for _some_ people.

Well, I was on my way to class, and she was being verbally beaten up by these really preppy and annoying Laura-type girls, because they were jealous of her relationship with Tristan, Rory swallowed as she said it to get rid of the small lump in her throat. So I stood up for her, and yeah, after that she considered me a friend. Rory shrugged. Anyone else would've done the same.

Darrel flashed a small grin. This girl was way too modest that he wasn't even going try to take the bait. Instead of saying something like, not just anyone would do that,' he said, Well, I guess it was just luck, or fate, that _you_ were in the right place at the right time.

Rory caught onto his thoughts and frowned, thinking this guy was a way too quick thinker. Just like Jess. Yeah, fate Rory trailed off.

Darrel, sensing that the conversation was loosing its spice', asked, So, you know Tristan for long?

Rory's head turned immediately to face Darrel. Yes, no, I don't know! Why, what did he say? Then she immediately felt stupid. Darrel, Tristan's crony, was probably going to report every little thing that she said back to Tristan, and then he'd find some offence to Kristie in it. No, just forget I said that.

Can't forget, sorry. It's against my nature. Darrel smiled encouragingly, but when this provoked no response from his passenger, he said a little quieter, I won't tell him what you don't want me to.

Rory turned away, just in time to see Kristie's house fly past the window. Hey, you missed my stop, she complained. Darrel stopped the car immediately and did a U-turn back, turning again to park in Kristie's driveway next to Tristan's BMW. Tristan and the rest must have been inside.

Is Kristie home? Rory asked, as Darrel got out and opened the door for her, like a true gentleman. 

No, she's out with her parents. First Saturday of every month, she gets to see them. She gave Tristan her spare keys to her house, anyway, so it's all good. 

Rory smiled, enjoying his kind talking. As they went inside Kristie's house, of which the door was unlocked, they were met by Tristan's glare. What took you so long?

Rory promptly joined her friends on the other side of the room when she realised the question was aimed more or less and Darrel. Darrel dismissed Tristan's glare with a sigh, and patted his shoulder reassuringly. Wouldn't you like to know, was all he said, and then winked at Rory. Rory gave a small smile back.

So what's going on? The question was addressed at Tristan, but Sharon answered. Melody and Laura and I are on food, and you, Tristan and Darrel are on decorations. She said, almost apologetically. Rory could hear the sympathy in her voice.

How did you work that out? she protested, and Tristan answered this time. 

We picked the names out of a hat. He replied grudgingly. Look, I'm not any happier about it than you are so why don't we just get to work.

Okay, Mr. Grumpy, Laura mumbled, and she, Sharon and Melody grouped around to make a list of foods they were going to have.

Rory sighed and joined Tristan and Darrel in the centre of the room. 

Okay, so where do we start 


	10. overhearing

**Spend My Life With You **

**Chapter Ten: Overhearing **

**A/N: I know people are telling me to update my other stories, and although my other stories have lots more reviews this story is one of my favourites because its so fun to write! In this chapter some things will be explained that have been quite vague for a while and yeah. It's a little short but I hope you enjoy it and thankyou to all the people who reviewed- I really appreciate it! J **

"But one of her favourite colours is red!" Tristan bellowed, his arms flailing out like what he was saying was the most obvious thing in the world. "So wouldn't it make sense to paint it red?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I still think you should just stuff the red and paint it blue! _Five buckets_ of blue paint, Tristan. I didn't waste my thirty-three bucks on this stuff for nothing!" Darrel bellowed back just as angrily as Tristan. 

"It's not my fault that you bought five _buckets_ instead of five _tubes_. I wanted blue paint but not that much blue paint." Tristan grumbled, and turned around jus in time to see Rory pour the entire bucket of red paint into a bucket of blue paint. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his eyes bulging out of his head. 

Darrel smirked, and slapped Tristan on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we still got four more cans of _blue_ paint left." He grinned, but Tristan just glared at Rory. 

"You knew that I wanted to paint the sign red." Tristan yelled, motioning at the '**Happy Birthday Kristie**' sign, presently devoid of all colour. Melody, Sharon and Laura, who were chatting happily in a corner of the room, became silent. 

"You asked for my help," Rory said quietly. "And now you're criticising me?" 

"Yeah, I damn well am," Tristan shouted. Sharon jumped to her feet and stepped between the two former Chilton buddies. 

"That's enough, you guys," she said. 

"No, it's okay Sharon," Rory said. "Let's hear what Tristan has to say." Rory looked up at Tristan expectantly. 

"I can criticise you if I want," Tristan continued his venomous rampage. "You keep on thinking I was who I used to be. I'm not your friend, anymore Rory. In fact, if it weren't for Kristie I would've headed on straight out of Harvard as soon as I saw you. Don't look at me like you expect me to talk to you like we used to, that's over. Just get that through your head." 

Rory stood motionless for a second. Her stomach churned, a huge lumped made swallowing hard, and her eyes filled up with tears, making her blue eyes sparkle. The way Tristan said it made it sound like he hated her. 

"I don't know what that has to do with the red paint," Rory said finally, her voice quivering, hurt obviously written on her face. She bent down slowly and picked up the bucket of paint, showing it to Tristan. "I was trying to make purple!" she screamed out suddenly, the words just bursting out of her. Then with a streak of anger that didn't seem like her own, she threw the entire bucket of paint at Tristan. He tried to dodge it but was too slow. With a thunk as the bucket hit his left cheek and a splash as the paint splattered all over him, Rory fled out of Kristie's house. 

Holding his hand to his cheek he stared after her dumbly. Feeling a bruise begin to spread, he winced, and turned to the four onlookers. Their harsh glare hurt him worse than the bruise on his cheek and he turned away, walking briskly out of the house. Behind him her heard someone follow him, but didn't care enough to turn around. 

* 

Rory cried silently, unseen behind Darrel's car. She stifled her sobs as two people came out of Kristie's house. Listening softly she heard two voices- Tristan and Darrel's. 

"Why did you say that to her, you jerk?" Darrel was yelling. There was a heavy thump as muscle hit muscle, and then a groan. Darrel had slammed Tristan up against his car. Rory closed her eyes as the car swayed, hoping that they wouldn't find her. 

"Why did you do that? She didn't deserve it! You've been treating her like trash and I don't recall her doing anything to you!" Darrel said, his voice full of rage. "I'm tired of all your orders, I want some answers." 

Tristan whispered something Rory could hear and Rory heard Darrel punch Tristan, by the sound of it, in the face. The car swayed again, and Rory stayed very quiet. "You're going to answer any damn question I ask." Darrel glowered. This time there was no response from Tristan. 

"First, what the hell did she ever do to you?" Darrel said, his voice soft and dangerous. 

"Nothing." Rory could hear Tristan's voice now. "She didn't do anything." 

"Then why do you treat her so badly?" 

"You wouldn't understand!" Tristan exclaimed, shoving Darrel back. 

"Try me," Darrel said. 

Tristan exhaled, and then said more calmly, "I like Rory. She's one of the nicest people I know. And that makes it hard for me." 

"Hard to make you act like a jerk?" Darrel said, poison in his voice. 

"Yeah, exactly," agreed Tristan, surprising both Rory and Darrel. Tristan lowered his voice and Rory strained to hear it. "Look, what I say here, you can't tell anyone, okay? Especially not Rory." Rory's heart started beating faster. 

"Okay, okay, I swear I wont tell." Darrel said. "But it better be a pretty damn good reason." 

"Three years of military school." Tristan began. 

"Been there, done that." Darrel said, like it was nothing. 

"It was easy for you!" Tristan objected. "You'd been going there ever since you were a little kid. You made all your friends there. You grew up there. I didn't." 

"Yeah, so what?" Darrel asked. 

"You didn't have anything to leave behind. Any_one_." 

"What is your point exactly?" Darrel sighed, starting to sound disinterested. 

Tristan's voice shook, but not from anger, as he replied, "Do you know how hard it was for me?" he asked Darrel. "I thought about her every single night that I was there. Do you know how much it hurt not being there with her? It's called regret." 

"So wouldn't you be happy to see her now?" Darrel asked, his voice less harsh. 

"Don't you get it? I had to let her go if I was going to survive in that place. Ferocious training in the day and never sleeping at night is not a good mix. I had to convince myself to let go. For three years I was alone, then I met Kristie. She changed me, and things were just right between us. I owe her so much. But then Rory comes waltzing back in the picture and suddenly I can't sleep at night again. I'm feeling the pain all over again because I'm _not_ going to cheat on Kristie. I can't just be friends with her, because I wouldn't be able to control myself. I _have_ to let Rory go." Tristan's voice trailed off. Darrel was silent. "I knew you wouldn't understand." Tristan said bitterly, and walked off. Darrel turned silently and went back into the house, leaving Rory alone behind the car with _very_ confused thoughts. 

Her pager beeped. It was Jess. Wiping the tears from her face she walked shakily back into Kristie's house. Darrel was talking anxiously with Sharon, Laura and Melody. When they spotted Rory the girls rushed over to her, but Darrel hung back. Melody was first to reach her and engulfed her in a huge hug. Laura started scheming ways to take down the Dugrey's many companies and shame his family name, and Sharon was supportive, ever calm Sharon. 

When Melody finally pulled away from Rory, Rory shot a glance at her. "Mel, can I borrow your mobile?" 

Melody looked confused, but obligingly tossed her phone to Rory. Rory caught it and immediately dialled Jess' number. He picked up instantly. 

"Hey," he said. "I was hoping you would call." 

"I kinda got the message when my pager started beeping like crazy," Rory sniffed. 

"Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying," Jess asked, suddenly concerned. 

"I'm fine." Rory said a little too quickly. 

"Because if something's wrong there's nothing stopping me hopping on a bus and coming to wherever you are." Jess offered earnestly. 

"Thanks for doing the whole 'concerned boyfriend' thing, but I'm fine. Really." Rory reassured him. "So, why did you want me to call?" 

"I just wanted to tell you that I missed you. And that I love you." Jess said, his voice suddenly quiet. Rory smiled, and blushed. 

"I love you too." As an afterthought, she said, "You know all that stuff they say about long distance relationships? It's so not true." 

"Yeah, total bull." Jess agreed. "But you better not jinx it. Knock on wood." 

"Okay." Rory said obligingly. "Hold on a sec." Covering the receiver, she then said, "Laura come here!" 

Laura walked over next to Rory, a puzzled look on her face. Rory hit her head with her fist lightly. "There," Rory said to Jess. "All done. I'd better go, I'm using someone else's phone." 

"Okay," Jess said, and Rory could just picture his face falling in disappointment. 

"I'm sorry. I'll call you as soon as I get home. Wait! No, sorry I can't, I've got a paper due tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow night." She said. 

"Okay," Jess said half-heartedly, and hung up the phone. 

Rory hung up the phone as well, and threw it back to Melody. Looking around at Kristie's house, she said, "Well, what are we all waiting for? There's a party to organise!" 

* 

In Stars Hollow, Jess sighed as he stared at the phone, which was next to a picture of him and Rory together. Giving his attention to the picture, he said softly, "I hope you're right about long distance relationships, Rory." 


	11. lost for words

A/n: I'll try to make this authors note as quick as possible so all you guys can get to reading the fic. I know, I know, I haven't updated in ages, but I'm updating now. This chapter is just a bit of fun, its not meant to be offensive to any trory fans I was just trying to add some humour ^.^ and don't worry, Tristan is completely straight ;) you'll get what I mean when you read. R/r please! Thanks for all your reviews! Oh yeah and sorry about the formatting or lack of it, I can't be bothered . but this formatting is okay, I guess I like it ^.^

---------- ---------- -----------

** Spend My Life With You**

** Chapter Eleven: Lost for words**

"Hi Darrel," Rory beamed as she answered the door. "Thanks for giving me a lift to Kristie's last minute, I would've caught a lift with Sharon, but she and Melody rushed off after class to help Laura out with a fashion crisis."

Darrel leaned against the doorframe casually, and half smiled, half rolled his eyes. "She probably broke a nail, or something," he joked. 

Rory's blue eyes twinkled in amusement as she turned around and grabbed the present she had bought for Kristie. "You seem to know Laura pretty well," she pointed out innocently, her back facing Darrel. 

When he didn't reply she turned around to gaze at him. Darrel had gone tomato-red, and kept running his fingers through his brown hair, a habit, Rory noted, that Tristan usually adopted when he was embarrassed. 

"Oh…" Rory trailed off. "You know her like … that." 

" - It's not what you're thinking," Darrel protested. 

"What am I thinking?" Rory asked mysteriously, her lip curving into a small smile. 

"You're thinking that Laura…and me…" he made various hand movements. 

"What, that you two were involved?" Rory chirped. Darrel choked on the word 'involved'. 

"Yes! I mean no! No, we weren't involved. We're not!" he exclaimed, as Rory raised her eyebrow. "We did not! I mean, we didn't." he stammered on. "I didn't sleep with your friend!" 

Rory nodded. "O-kay, whatever you say." 

"You don't believe me!" he accused. Rory simply shrugged. 

"You said it, not me," she replied, liking the rhythm of this conversation. It was almost like she was talking to a more muscular and pathetic form of Jess. The old Rory was back! No more hiding in corners, no more letting other people – more specifically Tristan – walk all over her. If he had issues, he'd just have to face them. 

"Look," Darrel said, his voice quieter. "You've got it all wrong. It's just…well, it's like…it's just that I'm Haydn's twin brother…" 

It was Rory's turn to stammer. "L-L-Laura's Haydn…? You…? Brothers…?" Rory shook her head. "But that would make Kristie your-" 

"-Sister…" Darrel finished her sentence for her. "Yep, Kristie's my little sis. I'm the one who introduced her to Tristan, actually. Didn't know they'd become more than friend's though…otherwise I'd never have…" he realised he was saying to much and stopped mid-sentence. 

"You don't want Tristan and Kristie to be together?" Rory thought it was strange that Darrel wanted his kid sister to be hurt. Rory's thoughts must have showed on her face. 

"I'm trying to spare Kristie's feelings…" he said softly, almost a whisper, like he was afraid that someone else was listening in on their conversation. "I don't want Tristan to …well, pretend that he loves her, when he really wants someone else…" 

Darrel's grey eyes met Rory's blue eyes, and she turned away. "Which pretty girl has Tristan got his eyes on this time?" she joked, and gave a fake chuckle. "At least I know it's not me-" 

Before Darrel could respond, Rory stepped out of her dorm and closed the door, a little violently. Darrel jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding being hit on the shoulder. Rory's hands shook slightly as she locked the door, out of anger more than sadness. Darrel suddenly took his firm, rough hands and enveloped Rory's slim, soft hands, gently stopping them from shaking. Then, just as suddenly, he pulled away as if embarrassed. Rory smiled at him, slightly, and let him lead her to his car. 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

Tristan gazed out at the fast disappearing daylight, his arms resting heavily on Kristie's front porch. Her surprise birthday party would start in half an hour; when she came back from the library. Thomas had gone with her to make sure she didn't surprise everyone herself and show up early. Sighing, he ran his hands through his messy blonde hair- his signature trademark- as he saw Darrel's red Porsche pull up into the driveway, with Rory in the passenger seat. Feeling cold sweat break out over his face, he suddenly felt like a rat caught in a trap. He had to be nice to her, otherwise Darrel and Kristie would have him as toast, but he also had to keep his distance, to keep his feelings in check. Damn. 

Darrel, unaware of Tristan's dilemma, came up and slapped him on the back. Tristan winced, and hissed, "I thought you were coming alone." 

Following Tristan's line of vision, Darrel glanced over at his car, and saw Rory, oblivious, gathering her handbag and Kristie's present in a bundle on her lap. "She needed a lift, buddy. I helped her out." 

Tristan's breath caught in his throat as he observed Rory opening the Porsche's side door. She was having some difficulty because of all the things she had to carry. Tristan's fingers itched to open the car door for her, to help her out, but just stared stubbornly and remained rooted firmly to the ground, as unmovable as a mountain. When she finally fumbled her way out of the car, Tristan turned away. She was beautiful. 

"Where's the rest of her friends?" he asked Darrel casually, trying to ignore the way Rory's hair fell across her shoulders, trying not to notice how her purple-blue top hung off her loosely, shimmering in the porch light and bringing out the colour of her eyes. Or the difference it made when she wore her short denim shirt and sandals instead of her usual jeans and joggers combo. 

"Laura had a 'fashion crisis', and them all went to help her." Darrel explained, making a face when he said the 'fashion crisis' part. 

Tristan shrugged, and said, "I wonder which nail she broke this time." Rory joined them on the porch, and Tristan exhaled slowly. Might as well go for the gold, he thought to himself, and looked directly at Rory, cracking a plastic smile. "What d'ya reckon, Rory? Which nail do ya think she broke?" He sounded fake, even to himself. 

Rory stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, paused, and then stuck up the third finger of her right hand, the silvery glitter nail polish lighting up, illuminating the insult. "This one, Tristan," she quipped, and headed on inside. Darrel shook his head chuckling, but was silenced by a killer death stare from Tristan. 

"See! I try to be nice and look what happens…it's just not worth it," he spat bitterly, already tired of his lame happiness mask. 

"Look what happens?!" Darrel almost yelled. Then he made his voice quieter. "You treated her like trash, put on a nice act and then suddenly expect her to be all sunshine and rainbows? Ha ha, what planet are you on, dude?" 

"But I don't want her to be sunshine and rainbows!" Tristan protested. "I want her to be normal, dull, unattractive...whatever! Just stuff it…" he broke off, shaking his head. "I've had enough. I'm not doing this anymore." 

"Well you gotta do something! You can't keep on acting like the ass that you are," Darrel shot back at him. 

"…And why not?" Tristan asked dangerously. 

"Because I wont let you." Darrel said, crossing his arms and glowering at Tristan. "I wont let you bash her up with your damn words. You treat her with respect. She's only human, you know." 

"And why should you care?" Tristan snarled, anger in his eyes. "Why should you care about how I treat her?" 

"She doesn't deserve it." Darrel said shortly. "So you better go right in and apologise to her. Or else." 

"Or else what?" Tristan adopted his smart-ass cocky tone. 

"I'll tell Kristie about you and Haydn." Tristan's face visibly paled, and he levelled with Darrel's gaze, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. The air hung between them, deathly silent. At last Tristan spoke. 

"You wouldn't…" 

"…Would I?" 

When Tristan didn't reply Darrel smirked. "The famous Tristan Dugrey lost for words. I thought I'd never see the day." 

Tristan struggled with a suitable response but too many thoughts were swarming into his mind, taking hold of his sanity. All he could manage was a feeble, "Shut up, Darrel," before he stormed inside Kristie's house. 

Darrel, alone on the porch, smiled at his own ingeniousness, and waved as Laura's purple Mercedes slammed into the driveway, narrowly missing the bumper of his own Porsche. His smile wavered as Melody, Sharon and Laura got out of the car. He saw that this time, Laura's fashion crisis really was a fashion crisis. He felt his stomach churn, but put on a brave front. Laura's hair was dyed bright orange. 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

Rory's cheeks were still splotched with red as she immerged from the bathroom, triumphant over her encounter with Tristan. Pulling away from her victorious thoughts for a moment, she heard someone shouting. It was Darrel. He was arguing with Tristan…again. 

"So you better go right in and apologise to her. Or else." She heard Darrel threaten. Rory's curiosity grew. They were talking about her. 

"Or else what?" Rory almost smiled as she heard Tristan's arrogant and cocky reply. Everything in his voice, in those three words, in the way he said them, seemed to sum up his entire personality. Sarcastic and self-centred, on the outside, but on the inside, just a little bit worried and confused. 

"I'll tell Kristie about you and Haydn." There was a long silence. Rory froze, wondering if this meant what it sounded like. Tristan…and Haydn? She felt nauseated. She must have misheard Darrel, there had to be a reasonable explanation. She strained her ears to hear Tristan's reply. It was a very long time before he spoke. 

"You wouldn't…" 

"…Would I?" 

Rory swallowed, trying to register the information. Tristan was…she couldn't even think it inside her head…he was gay. Rory shuddered. It was wrong, it was just wrong. There had to be another explanation. There had to be. 

"The famous Tristan Dugrey lost for words. I thought I'd never see the day." 

But as much as Rory didn't want to admit it, it did kind of make sense. Why else would Darrel not want Tristan and Kristie to be together? There wasn't any other reason she could think of, besides that lame excuse that Darrel blurted out, that one about Tristan wanting someone else… 

"Shut up, Darrel," 

Rory cut her thoughts off, suddenly realising that Tristan meant to walk into the house! The last thing she wanted was for him to find her eavesdropping with his conversation with Darrel. She quickly dived out of the way of the opening door, into Kristie's lounge room. Pretending to be preoccupied with the present she bought Kristie, she felt relief wash over her as Tristan stormed past and slammed his way through the house to Kristie's bathroom. 

Blinking, she shuddered. Tristan…gay? Should she tell Kristie? And why did she care so much? It's not like she wanted Tristan to be straight…it's not like she would have a chance with him anyway… 

But still, some stubborn force in Rory's mind refused to believe that Tristan was gay. It just wasn't possible. She knew him, and that wasn't him. Well, she decided, there's only one way to settle this. I'll have to ask him myself. 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

Tristan splashed his face with cold water. He couldn't believe it. Darrel just threatened him? Shaking his head, to clear his thoughts, he ran his hands through his hair. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he did know one thing. He could not let Kristie find out about him and Haydn, about how Haydn had paid him ten thousand dollars to ask Kristie out in the first place. If Kristie found out, it would destroy her. Maybe Tristan hadn't cared about Kristie at first, but he cared about her now, and would do anything to stop her from being hurt. Which meant that he had to apologise…to Rory. Well, he thought, no time like the present. 

He unlocked the door to the bathroom, his hands still a little slippery, to find him face to face with Rory Gilmore, who was staring up at him with her large blue eyes like he was something the cat had dragged in. 

"We have to talk." They said in unison. 

"Rory, I'm sorry for being such a jerk-" Tristan began. 

"Tristan, are you gay-" Rory asked at the same time. 

"What?!" 


End file.
